Why didnt you tell us?
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: The volturi are back but this time its not to attack. Instead, Aro reveals a startling secret about Carlisle. How will the covens react? How will Carlisle cope with this? Can he accept it? Original character pairings. Shouldnt be OOC but maybe a little by mistake. Please R&R. M because im cautious.
1. Chapter 1

DISLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. SM DOES.

Bella POV

We stood in the field waiting. It was the same field we had several years before in the fight for Renesmee. Except today we had no idea what the Volturi wanted, Alice couldn't see anything past their arrival. It was like someone was blocking them. Everyone looked nervous – even Carlisle was fidgeting. We had almost the same gathering as last time, except Amun, Kebi and Alistair were with us.

Through the trees came the black hooded figures. Garrett muttered the same words as last time as if to try and break the tension. They halted the same distance from us as last time. The first difference was that Aro walked forward – alone, even without his guard – with his hands opened in a greeting gesture. Somebody growled and I realised it was Edward reading Aro's thoughts.  
"Relax my friends, I come in peace. I just want to have a friendly… conversation," he smiled. "Carlisle?"  
"Yes?" For the first time ever, Carlisle looked scared, genuinely scared. Esme looked just as petrified and he had to force her to let go of his hand. "It's okay, love." He failed to sound sure.  
"I promise, Edward, you can stop growling. I not going to hurt anybody."  
"What do you want then?" Carlisle asked him.  
"To help you, my friend. Come here." Aro backed up into the middle of the field and beckoned Carlisle. He hesitantly crept forward and stood a few feet away from Aro.  
"I don't think I need help," he mumbled.  
"That's because you don't remember."  
Carlisle looked completely confused, as did the rest of us.  
"Eleazar? I want you too."  
Carmen snarled and stepped in front of her mate. Eleazar squeezed her waist and went and stood next to Carlisle.  
"Do you remember just before you left us Eleazar, the new born that we, um, somehow acquired?"  
"You mean the one that scared the crap out of everyone?" he asked nervously, shuffling his feet.  
"I have to pee…" Garrett whispered to Kate. She elbowed him in the ribs, smiling despite the situation. "Yeah, that helps." I think he was just trying to relax everyone a little bit.  
"Pretty much," Aro laughed in reply to Eleazar. "And you remember how we got Georgia to blank him?"  
"Yes…"  
"Well, now we're going to un-blank him and hope he doesn't destroy the entire country… or himself." Now Aro seemed slightly unsure. "Georgia, will please come here?" The girl that was supposedly Georgia stepped forward and came over to him. A murmur went up through our crowd, no one having seen her before.  
"Wait, what does this have to do with us exactly?" Eleazar asked.  
"I told you. We're going to un-blank him so he can use his power again. He had impressive self-control and we, most of us anyway, think he can handle it now." Aro said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"We're not harbouring a dangerous vampire, Aro," Carlisle spoke for the first as part of their conversation.  
"No that you know of my friend, you've been blanked."  
Carlisle paled a little bit. Eleazar looked shocked. Esme growled and Tanya held onto her wrists to stop her going forward.  
"You mean…" Eleazar looked from Aro to Carlisle.  
"Yes. Yes I do. Bella, I want you to put up your shield and shelter your entire gathering, bar Carlisle of course. Eleazar I want you back inside it. You lot," he turned back to his guard. "I suggest you back up. Georgia, after you've done it, I suggest you run. Carlisle, I beg you not to hurt me if I stay with you."  
Carlisle was visibly shaking.  
"It's okay, Carlisle, it won't hurt. I mean you might get a headache, seeming as it's going to be a lot to take in, but that should be about it."  
"Is it… is it actually safe?" Eleazar asked. He looked a bit scared of Carlisle.  
"I think he can handle it."  
"I don't," Carlisle mumbled.  
"You'll be fine. Eleazar back, Bella shields up."  
I did as I was told and Eleazar backed up and stood in front of Carmen, never once taking his eyes off Carlisle.  
"Aro?" Carlisle asked. "I don't want to."  
"Georgia, now please," Aro said, ignoring Carlisle. She touched Carlisle and at first nothing happened. Aro took a few steps back. Esme tensed.

Suddenly, my entire shield shivered, then sparks leapt from its surface. Aro was on the floor, convulsing and Carlisle was kneeling with his head in his hands.  
"Get a grip Carlisle!" Aro begged urgently. Everything stopped. Aro stood and smiled at Carlisle.  
Then my shield blew. All of it. I didn't think it was even possible. It was everything then nothing. The ground was shaking, snow was pouring from the sky and boulders were flying.  
"BENJAMIN!" Amun screamed over the ruckus.  
"It's not me!" Benjamin was in tears. "I can't do it that strongly."  
Sparks flew across the ground, igniting trees into flames. My shield popped up, a cube not a dome, over to the side of Carlisle and Aro. It was so defined the sides and corners were sharp and it was a startling blue colour. It wasn't me doing it. Edward was screaming something but I couldn't hear him through the chaos. All around us, our surroundings changed – we were suddenly in some tropical jungle. I could even feel the heat coming off the sun and the damp from the plants. I could physically touch the trees as if they were real. As well as that, memories, not mine but someone else's, flashed before my eyes. Child abuse, forest, blood and pain, forest, Georgia and Aro, forest. Every now and then reality would return and the boulders, the sparks, the blue square could be seen. Then we were all blinded, our senses blocked off – Alec. I thought Aro would use him. Then a wonderful calming effect was spread over us and everything was gone. Completely gone and we were back to normal.

Carlisle was breathing heavily and just stood there trembling.  
"Keep that on the inside next time, would you?" Garrett was the first one to speak. He sounded out of breath as well. He began walking up to Carlisle.  
"No!" he yelped. One panel of the square shield leapt up between Garrett and Carlisle. Carlisle was thrown backwards as it shocked him.  
"Carlisle, you did better than last time," Aro told him.  
"What happened last time?" Emmett asked.  
"He burnt down a building and shocked Caius off his chair," Eleazar said with a smirk, looking relieved. Somebody in the Volturi snickered.  
Carlisle had his hands over his ears as if trying to block out noise. He would freeze momentarily every couple of minutes.  
"Alice," Edward murmured.  
"Yeah?"  
"He's seeing your visions."  
She looked shocked but nodded.  
"He'll hear your thoughts too, like you Edward," Eleazar told them. "And read minds the same as Aro."  
"Carlisle, you can't block it," Aro said to him.  
Esme started to go toward her husband. Again the blue wall appeared.  
"Carlisle-" she started.  
"I don't want to hurt you," he mumbled.  
"What the hell just happened?!" Tanya shrieked.  
Eleazar and Aro exchanged eye contact.

Please review I will update regularly if you do. Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, let me explain this a little bit," Aro said calmly to us. "Carlisle, please calm down, we don't need to go through that madness again. Although he smiled briefly at him like everything was okay, we could all see that Carlisle was a wreck. He stayed sitting rigidly on the ground, blocking Esme whenever she tried to get to him. Aro made a face and glanced down at him but didn't comment anymore.  
"When Carlisle was a new born, he had the ability to manipulate the powers of those around him and 'collect' their abilities, if you will. He can then use them even when he's not around them anymore. Actually," he looked at Carlisle again. "He seems to be able to do it more forcefully and to a much stronger power than the original carriers. Now for example; he's using Bella's shield to hold back Esme." Everyone laughed a little. Esme glared half-heartedly at her husband. "And all that insanity before was him trying to get control over all the powers at once. The boulders and snow, that was his use of Benjamin, the shield – Bella, the sparks and ultimate destruction of your shield was the result of him short circuiting it with the use of Kate, the jungle – Zafrina, the memories – Renesmee, that was not Alec you felt blocking your senses, it was Carlisle, and the calming wasn't Jasper. He will also have the abilities which don't physically affect any of you, like Eleazar's, mine, Edwards, Alice's, any tracking ability and Siobhan's.  
"So why did you take it away exactly?" Tanya asked, looking a bit annoyed due to the fact that the fight over Renesmee would have been pointless if he had been able to use this.  
"Because he didn't have enough restraint to control it." We all glanced up at the clouds which swirled menacingly around the sky. "Please don't make it rain, my friend," Aro told him. Carlisle looked up as if only just realising what was happening. They stopped immediately and the day became clear.  
"I think this is a little more than just controlling the elements…" Amun stated simply. We all nodded in agreement.  
"I agree," said Aro. "We are not entirely sure what he's capable of yet. When your family fought the new borns you most likely picked up things then too, I would imagine. Georgia's blocking you only erased your memory of the power and prevented you from using it; it didn't take it away completely."  
Carlisle looked bewildered. The square pane shimmered, then faltered before disappearing completely. Esme finally got to him and hugged him. As soon as she did, it began to rain harder than anyone though possible. Aro sighed but either Caius or Marcus chuckled.  
"Is there any chance it could not rain?" Alistair asked, pretending to be trying to keep his hair dry. Carlisle smirked at him and the clouds started to peel back. Edward was in stitches. Carlisle looked confused as they went. Suddenly, the sky was dark and hail began to pelt us. He smiled at Alistair.  
"Maybe I shouldn't have given it to you after all," mumbled Aro. Carlisle look slightly pleased with himself. Esme didn't. After a minute or so the hail eased off but the clouds remain unnaturally dark.  
"God save the person that sets him off," Aro called as he disappeared back into the sea of black.  
"Are you okay?" Esme asked Carlisle, squeezing his hand. He shook his head 'no'. "What's wrong love?"  
It started to spit, and then gradually became harder until it was raining like there was no tomorrow. Carlisle got to his feet, looking defeated. Apparently he wasn't talking, not even to Esme. Instead he walked back toward the house, ignoring the celebration as the Volturi left without harming anyone. She followed him but he still didn't speak.

Third Person POV (No one in particular)

"Carlisle." Tanya stood in front of where he sat on the steps. He didn't look up, just fidgeted with the sleeve of his shirt. She sat next to him and he stiffened.  
"Tanya I'll hurt you I'm not safe," his words were so fast that she could barely understand him. "Please," he begged.  
"You won't hurt me, it's been three days and you haven't hurt anyone."  
"But I can't focus now and I can't control it anymore. I just can't." As if for emphasis on his words the wind picked up and trees started leaning.  
"Esme's worried about you."  
He bit his lip. "I can't- I don't want to go near her in case I hurt her. I already shocked Garrett."  
"That was his own fault and he's married to Kate, he's used to being shocked. And anyway, it wasn't like it was hard, actually, he thinks it's funny."  
"Yeah, but it's not. I could have hurt him."  
"But you didn't, because you stopped."  
He looked away again, watching the greenery bend.  
"Carlisle, you're not going to hurt anybody. We can always get Bella to shield someone if it's necessary."  
"I broke Bella's shield," he mumbled quietly, swallowing hard.  
"You can't avoid everyone forever," she told him gently.  
"I use to."  
She smiled. "But where did that get you?"  
He hesitated, deciding whether to tell her something or not. "Aro's pet." He chose 'or not'.  
"Exactly."  
He leant his head against the wall, enjoying the coolness of it.  
"Are you not feeling well?" she asked him. He shook his head. She panicked. "Do you need to go to the doctor? Do you want me to get Esme?"  
"No… I'm okay." He sounded tired.  
"You don't look okay…" she told him sceptically.  
"I am," he murmured unconvincingly.  
"What's the matter?"  
He paused again. "I think I have motion sickness…" He smiled a little bit.  
She laughed. "But you're not moving."  
"I don't know what else to call it. There's just too much happening." He leant forward, putting his arms on his knees and his head on top of them.  
"You really are weird…" she attempted to lighten the mood.  
"Yeah well, I've been telling you that for years."  
"Yes but I didn't believe you until now."  
"Don't say you weren't warned," he mumbled it but was smiling.  
Outside the storm became more violent.  
"Are you doing that?" She asked him.  
"I don't know…" He looked close to tears.  
"Carlisle…it's okay." She hugged him. The vase on the coffee table slid across and fell onto the floor without being touched. "I'm going to take that as an 'I don't want you to touch me'."  
"I always hated that thing." He tried to sound happier but failed at it.  
"If you can do that, do you think you can do it to other things?"  
"I don't know, I don't do it on purpose…"  
She got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Also, when you did that, the wind let up a bit." She put a glass on the kitchen table. "Come." He followed her and sat at the table, but didn't look very enthusiastic. He tried to move it but only succeeded in making the wind howl louder. Eventually, when the house was on the brink of being blown away, the cup jerked violently off the side of the table and shattered on the floor.  
"All I'm doing is making a mess."  
"Try again."  
"I'm not Matilda. And I think we should get a plastic one…"  
A few other people had come in to watch and he looked unnerved by them.  
After a few more goes and several things that weren't the cup went sliding, Carlisle stopped and leant his head in his hands.  
"You okay? Maybe we should take a break…" Tanya said uncertainly.  
"One more try," he murmured, determined not to let it get the best of him. She bit her lip as he disappeared into thought again, focusing on the cup.  
Behind them, a vase fell onto the floor, cracking. It then blew outwards as though a bomb had exploded inside of it.  
"What the Fuck?" Carlisle groaned. A few people giggled when he swore, not having heard him do it before. The rain came down even heavier.  
"I think the weather might be attached to your mood," Eleazar told him.  
The glass they had originally been trying to move slid across the table – the opposite way they wanted it too – and knocked against Kate's cup. Carlisle looked like he wanted to cry. The power sockets in the walls crackled, their plastic bubbling, melting. The light bulbs burst one by one, showering glass onto everyone until they were left with only the small amount of light which seeped through the clouds.  
Jasper fidgeted nervously, upset by the emotions in the air. Alice hugged him, squeezing him tightly. Edward went around re-fitting the popped lights. Slowly the house was lit up again.  
Carlisle remained sitting at the table long after everyone else had filtered from the room. Esme stayed with him, trying to calm him.  
"We'll sort it out sweetie, it'll be okay," she told him gently.  
"I'm scared Esme," he whispered. She moved closer to him so she could hug him.  
"I know, but you'll be okay. I won't let anything bad happen, I promise."  
"You can't stop it," he said miserably, the first tears starting to fall. She leant into him.  
"Shh, it'll be okay love." It hurt her to see him upset.  
"I love you," he murmured.  
"I love you too," she told him, smiling. He smiled a bit despite himself. A small beam of sunlight slipped through the clouds and lit up a piece of the yard. She giggled. "I like it that the weather knows how you feel."  
His face told her he didn't like it very much.  
"It'll be okay," she told him again quietly, snuggling into his side. He seemed scared to respond to her touch.  
"I hope so…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review (: I really want to know what you think. Also because it's the holidays now I'm going to catch up on updating my stories and I'll be doing the ones with the most reviews/follows/favourites so…**

"What the hell is he doing?" Eleazar murmured to no one in particular. We all watched in fascination as the lighting hit the ground over and over again, each time in a slightly different place. It was raining heavily but even though Carlisle was standing in it, he didn't look wet at all.  
"I think he's just playing with it," Alistair said back.  
Suddenly an extra big strike hit the ground, throwing Carlisle backward and lighting the grass on fire. He watched in annoyance as the greenery burnt around him, not seeming scared of the flames even though he was right in the middle of them. I wondered if he had done it on purpose.

A shimmering blue pane appeared, arching into a tunnel, creating a path through the heat. The fire in its centre cleared immediately. Carlisle hesitated before walking through it. Garrett cheered. I hadn't realised he had been outside as well. He was drenched.  
"GARRET GET INSIDE!" Kate screamed at him. The rain and the fire stopped as he and Carlisle came in. "Go and shower before you get sick. He walked up the stairs mocking her but did as he was told. The sun came out and I glanced at Carlisle. He had his arms around Esme and was smiling for the first time since the Volturi came. He didn't seem to notice that the weather had changed. She did and smiled at me. A few people giggled.  
"Next time you hug Garrett and that happens, I'm going to be concerned," Alistair told him.  
"What?" Carlisle spun around to look outside. "This isn't fair." We all laughed.  
"I think it's sweet," Carmen said.  
"Ugh. I can hide things from Jasper and Edward, but apparently not from the god damn clouds." I couldn't tell whether he was annoyed or joking but the sun was still out.  
"Technically, you're not hiding anything from the clouds, you're hiding it from yourself," Garrett said from the top of the staircase.  
"Garrett, shut up and enjoy the good weather," Alistair snapped, knowing it wouldn't take much for it to pour again.  
Carlisle was laughing. "Garrett and his infinite wisdom."  
"See, I'm not stupid," Garrett stuck out his tongue at Alistair.  
"I didn't say you were stupid, I said you were immature. And you just proved my point."  
"At least I'm getting laid." He smirked at Alistair, eyebrows raised.  
"Not anymore you're not," Kate told him.  
"You little shit," Alistair chuckled. "Is that all you ever think about? Having sex with your wife?"  
"No, the other half of the time I think about having sex with Carlisle," he said it seriously. We burst into hysterics. It was the first real moment of fun or stupidity we had had since Aro so the laughter was more intense than it should have been as the tension was released.  
"See? This is why I was concerned when you two were living together."  
"Shouldn't you just be happy your friends are happy," Carlisle asked, going up and wrapping his arms around Garrett the way he would Esme.  
Alistair glanced behind him out the window. "No, it's weird. I don't want to have to sit between you two when you break up. And why are you playing along Carlisle Cullen?" he scolded.  
"Because I love him." He pretended to look hurt.  
"Prove it."  
"The sun is still out." It was true, but it had noticeably dimmed and I guessed it took a lot of effort to keep it there.  
"Do you know what? Two can play at that game," Kate pretended to be mad and kissed Esme's cheek, holding her hand when she was done. Esme giggled when she realised what she was doing.  
"Four," Carlisle said grinning.  
"What?"  
"Four. You said two. Me, Garrett, you and Esme."  
"Fine, whatever. You know what I meant."  
"And also Katie, we're dudes, we don't care if you two do that. In fact, we might actually enjoy it," her husband teased her.  
"You, Garrett, are disgusting sometimes."  
"All the time," Carlisle and Alistair said at the same time.  
"Aww, I thought you loved me though?"  
"You're right I'm sorry."  
"IF you really do love him, Carlisle," Esme started. "You wouldn't mind kissing him." She grinned, knowing she had caught him out.  
"That's not fair," he started, fumbling to think of a reason why not.  
"Why?"  
"Because… Because, um, no sex before marriage?" She laughed at his reason.  
"We had sex before marriage." The rest of the Cullens snickered, not hearing them usually talk like that. "And it's only a kiss."  
"Yeah but…" it apparently stumped Carlisle too. "Why are you encouraging me to cheat on you?"  
"I personally have no problem if we don't wait," Garrett said.  
"What?" Carlisle asked, forgetting that they were still supposed to be gay. Alistair chuckled, knowing what was coming. Edward looked confused.  
"Why are reciting pi, Garrett?" he asked.  
He didn't reply, instead he kissed Carlisle who tried to wriggled away. "For the shock factor," he told Edward, "Because otherwise he wouldn't let me. He's too innocent."  
"Not when you're done with him he won't be," Alistair murmured under his breath.  
Kate and Esme were laughing. Carlisle recovered from his shock.  
"Why would you- what? That doesn't matter, just- ugh- no." He walked away laughing.  
"Aww, where are you going, I'm not done," Garrett whined.  
"Stop before it gets weird," Kate told him.  
"It already is weird!" Carlisle yelled back. He came back in again. "Although, he is a good kisser, I have to give him that."  
"Stop!" Alistair half shrieked, covering his ears. "You two are so strange!"  
"But you still love us," Garrett mused.  
"Apparently not as much as you love each other," Esme giggled. Garrett turned around to face Carlisle.  
"Don't do it again!" he yelped, running back a few steps. Garrett pouted and went down to Kate.  
As I looked outside, I noticed the sun was out and the garden was light, except it didn't seem artificially harsh like when Carlisle did it usually. It looked normal. Like it was unaffected by him.  
"Thank god that's over," Eleazar muttered. I wasn't sure whether he was referring to the rain, or the episode between the other two.


End file.
